parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrooge McDuck
Scrooge McDuck is a Scottish duck from Mickey Mouse and DuckTales. He is the uncle of Donald and Daisy Duck, and also is the granduncle of Huey, Dewey and Louie as well is the adoptive grand-uncle of Webby Vanderquack. Bio *Allies: Fenton Crackshell, Glittering Goldie, Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Daisy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Max Goof, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Gus Goose, Ludwig Von Drake, Grandma Duck, Emily Quackfaster, Launchpad McQuack, Webby Vanderquack, Betina Beakley, Duckworth, Brigitta MacBridge, Gladstone Gander, Bubba the CaveDuck, Tootsie the Triceratops, Darkwing Duck, Pluto, Ripcord McQuack, Birdie McQuack, Loopey McQuack, Chip and Dale *Enemies: Beagle Boys, Flintheart Glomgold, Pete, Magica De Spell, John D. Rockerduck, Emil Eagle, Argus McSwine, Solego the Chaos God, Mizrabel, Mortimer Mouse, Dracula Duck, Merlock, Dijon, The Phantom Blot, Millionara Vanderbucks, Ma Beagle, El Capitan, Joaquin Slowly, Beagle Babes (Bouffant Beagle, Boom-Boom Beagle, & Babydoll Beagle), Poe De Spell, Cinnamon Teal, Grandpa Beagle, Fritter O'Way, Lawrence Loudmouth Voice Actors: #Dallas McKennon (1960) #Bill Thompson (1967) #'Alan Young '(1974-2016) #Jack Wagner (Magic Kingdom Yuletide) #Will Ryan (Sport Goofy in Soccermania) #Pat Fraley (young Scrooge; "Once Upon a Dime") #John Kassir (Paul Ruddish's Mickey Mouse after Alan Young's death) #David Tennant (2017 DuckTales) #Enn Reitel (Dance to Your DuckTales Parade and Kingdom Hearts II''I) He played Hiram Flaversham in The Great Black Mouse Detective Both voiced by Alan Young. He played Merlin in The Sword in the ??? He is a wizard He played Poopdeck Pappy in Donald (Popeye) He played Edward in Kiki & Friends (a.k.a. Thomas & Friends) He played Duck the Great Western Engine in Mickey the Toon Mouse & Friends (Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends) Portrayals: * In Rescue RangerTales he is played by Chip. * In ChildTales he is played by Max Taylor. * In DuckTales (1701Movies Human Style) he is played by Ron Stoppable. * In Ducktales Spoof for Ooglyeye He is Played by Secret Squirrel * In MouseTales he is played by Hiram Flaversham. * In ChipTales is played by Alvin Seville. * In Ducktales for 1961Movies He is Played by Himself * In DuckTales spoof for 170Movies he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. * In DuckTales (158Movies Human Style) he is Played by Brock Gallery: Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (1987) Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Scrooge McDuck in House of Mouse.jpg|Scrooge McDuck in House of Mouse Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Scrooge McDuck in DuckTales (2017) 228px-Scrooge-McDuck.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4394.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4397.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4399.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4402.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4499.jpg ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4500.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg SCROOGE-MCDUCK-5.jpg Ducktales-disneyscreencaps.com-8169.jpg Scrooge's Temper Tantrum.jpg|"A sea monster ate my ice cream!" The little mouse bluestrockz one of last scene.jpg Scrooge-s-First-Ever-Animated-Appearance-uncle-scrooge-mcduck-37114007-640-480.png|Scrooge's cameo in the MMC theme song. SatMatScroogeMcDuckandMoney-3.jpg|Scrooge in ''Scrooge McDuck and Money (1967) Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Ducks Category:DuckTales Characters Category:Toontown Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Scottish Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:House of Mouse Characters Category:White Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses Category:Uncles Category:Orphans Category:Animals Category:Rich Characters Category:Grandfathers Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Comedians Category:Sentai FilmWorks Characters Category:Narrators Category:Characters voiced by John Kassir Category:Characters voiced by Alan Young Category:Characters voiced by David Tennant Category:Characters voiced by Eric Bauza Category:Vinnytovar